Mistranslating Dreams
by The South Side Restaurant
Summary: A strange pattern seems to repeat in Chloe's dreams, all finishing in being chocked by a bunch of her hair. She wakes up screaming and thrashing, blaming the nightmare on the mattress of a rundown motel. But is it the motel mattress, or a monster from before? Chloe has to find out with the help of the others, digging deeper into her past to save her future.


**Name of the Story: **_Mistranslating Dreams_

**Chapter title: **"Prologue"

**Summary: **A strange pattern seems to repeat in Chloe's dreams, all finishing in being chocked by a bunch of her hair. She wakes up screaming and thrashing, blaming the nightmare on the mattress of a rundown motel. But is it the motel mattress, or a monster from before? Chloe has to find out with the help of the others, digging deeper into her past to save her future.

**Song of the chapter:** "Va va voom" – Nikki Minaj (I'm strange :P)

**Characters: **Chloe S. & Tori E.

**Rating: **T – for stuff that happens

**Genre:** Horror, Romance, Supernatural

**Warnings:** Language, gore, references, other stuff. I recommend you don't read it if you're sensitive to scary books

**Words: **1,470

**Author: **The South Side Restaurant

**Author's note: **Well, hello there. I had another account before where I posted up a few different _Darkest Powers _based stories, but I ended up deleting them all because I'm lazy and I was sensitive. Anyways, I started reading DP fanfiction stories again, and I felt like writing. I hope you enjoy the story :D

**Disclaimer: **All rights for _Darkest Powers_ characters and plot line references goes to Kelly Armstrong

* * *

Chloe woke up with a stinging sensation in her chest. She gasped for air, only to double over as she tried to cough away the thorny feeling in her throat.

"Chloe, are you alright?" from the dim light of the bedside, she could make out the outline of Aunt Lauren's face, looking at Chloe with concern and caution. Tori was snoring in her bed, but she shot up when she heard Aunt Lauren's voice.

"I'm fine," Chloe tried to say, but the words stung her throat on the way up, and she coughed again. With the help of Aunt Lauren, she sat up, and continued to cough as her aunt checked her for a fever and handed her the glass of water she gulped down.

"You're a bit warm –"

"I feel fine," The response came too quickly, too suddenly. Aunt Lauren flinched for a slight second before nodding her head, and placing herself on the edge of Chloe's bed. The girl felt a tad bit guilty, mostly because she had no intention of hurting Aunt Lauren.

"I'm sorry," She said, setting the glass down on the bedside table, "I really am fine, though."

"It's alright," It wasn't alright. Her aunt wouldn't even make eye contact with her anymore.

"What's wrong?" Tori finally asked, "Is Chloe having those dreams again?"

Chloe didn't want to think about those dreams. It started since just a few days ago, when Chloe decided to sleep in the most uncomfortable bed in the motel room shared by the three girls. She didn't want to complain about the unevenness of the mattress, or the pillow that smelt strangely like urine, so she kept her mouth shut. It was her guess that the bed of horrors was the reason she would get the strange dream of hers, involving a woman chocking Chloe with the black stained, strawberry blonde hair, the motherly voice saying over and over again how she didn't deserve a father like Mr. Saunders –

"Stop it," Tori slapped Chloe's face, causing Aunt Lauren to gasp and Chloe to flinch back and clutch the sore, throbbing sensation on her cheek, "stop thinking about it."

"What was that for?" Chloe looked at Tori, hissing. But her reaction was nothing compared to Aunt Lauren's reaction.

"Are you insane?" She grabbed Chloe away from Tori, "She has a fever!"

"She looked like she was about to piss her pants,"

"And that makes it alright to slap her?"

"I had to do some –" Tori was cut off by a gentle tap on the door, which Lauren walked towards to answer. Kit's face peeked out from the gap that she provided, heavy bags under his eyes. Lauren let him inside the room, Derek following him.

"Are you ladies alright?" Kit asked, his voice gentle and smooth, despite the obvious need for sleep in him. Derek continued to stand by his side, refusing to make eye contact with Lauren.

"Why do you ask?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Um," Kit hesitated for a second, "we can hear you across the hallway, and a few of the other people were complaining…"

There were the toxic moments of silence that caused Chloe to blush and look down. She was screaming in her sleep again. That's why Aunt Lauren knew that she was having a nightmare again. She managed to zone out Lauren and Kit, trying to distract herself from anything that reminded her of the horrid fingers running through her hair, pulling at the strands of her hair, wrapping it around her neck without her attention, and –

"For shit's sake," Tori's voice shook her out of her thoughts, "do I have to slap you again?"

"You slapped her?" Instantly, Derek was by Chloe's side, blocking her from Tori.

"Derek, I don't think this is –"

"Yeah, I did," Tori interrupted Chloe, "and it probably saved her life,"

"How the fuck does that save anyone's life?"

"Well – "

"Guys, not the right time," Kit tried to whisper over the two, but they kept arguing, growing louder and louder with each disagreement. Chloe looked between the two helplessly, trying to decide what she was going to do before things became too ugly. They were already kicked out of one the motels, which wasn't really convenient for people who are on the run. The fact that they were kicked out because of Derek and Tori caused an unsettling steering in her stomach.

"G-g-guys," She tried to interrupt once, but the two kept arguing. She had a feeling that they were no longer aware of what they were fighting about in the first place, like always.

"Guys -"

"Derek, Tori, shut up!" Kit raised his voice, causing Chloe to jump and the others to stare at Kit with shocked eyes. In her time knowing him, Chloe had never seen Kit about to explode. His face was red, his eyes resting on the ground, trying to blink something away repeatedly.

Finally, he shook his head, and looked up again, his gaze moving from one person to another with rushed speed.

"Girls, go to bed, I think we can deal with Chloe's dreams tomorrow,"

"No we can't," Aunt Lauren objected, "this has been going on for too long,"

Kit sighed, running his hands through his hair and shutting his eyes.

"Lauren, I get where you're coming from but it's 2:00 a.m. right now, we can't really do anything,"

"But –"

"I promise we'll try to find something tomorrow," Kit finally looked up again, "just please go to sleep right now,"

"I'm not going to bed until we come up with some kind of resolution for Chloe,"

"Lauren – "

"I don't want to hear it,"

It was silent again, with Kit and Aunt Lauren staring at each other. Chloe felt tired, her eyes heavy and her flesh warm. The day was too long, and Aunt Laruen was growing to drag it on more if Chloe didn't get help. As much as the concern for her made her feel safe, Chloe needed to rest.

"Aunt Lauren, can't this wait till tomorrow?"

Her aunt looked at her, her eyes wide. Chloe looked down and blushed when everyone continued to stare at her, as if to question how sane she was at the moment, not trusting her judgement.

"Chloe," Derek looked at her, "are you sure you want to wait till tomorrow?"

"Ye – yeah," her voice shook as she answered, "I'm too tired to deal with this right now,"

"But what if you have that dream again?" Tori asked, dodging past Derek and reaching Chloe's side, holding her hand.

Chloe shrugged. "I survived from before, didn't I?"

"Lauren, I think that it would be better to do something in the morning. Chloe's too tired to cooperate, anyways," Chloe thanked Kit in her mind for being the only one to side her opinion.

"I really think something should be done right now," Aunt Lauren spoke up.

"Aunt Lauren – "

"Chloe, how long are we going to be postponing this? It's only getting worse every night!"

"But Lauren –"

There was a light tap on the door, which automatically fell shut when Kit and Derek walked into the room.

"Who's that?" Tori asked.

"Go check," Derek mumbled, "Hopefully, it's some hungry carnivore who can swallow you,"

"Derek," Kit warned Derek with the tone of his voice, and the boy shut up.

There was a harder knock on the door, and Lauren carefully walked to open the door. She greeted a skinny woman dressed in a pink night robe and a group of rollers in her hair.

"Customer's been complainin' 'bout the noise," She said, in a small, polite voice, "I'm not tryin' to be rude, but ya'll need to quiet down or I'll have to throw ya'll out,"

"We're sorry, we were just off to bed," Kit pushed Derek and himself out the door, pausing to say goodnight to the landlady and the girls.

"What are them boys doin' here?" The landlady asked, scrunching her eyes at Lauren and the two other girls. Chloe blushed when she realized what the landlady was thinking about, and Tori tried to cough away the laughter that she was obviously trying to keep down.

The first time the group signed into the motel, the landlady looked at them suspiciously, as if something was going on. After all, there was an even boy to girl ratio. When the booked separate rooms, she looked a bit relieved, but still kept an eye on them, as if babies were about to pop out in her motel.

"Nothing," Lauren was talking through gritted teeth, Chloe gulping at what thought might be running through her aunt's mind, "absolutely nothing," the last statement caused Tori to drop on the bed and force her face into a pillow, laughing her heart out.

* * *

OMGGGG! STUFF!

I really hope that anyone with the patience of reading such a long prologue will stick around for when (and if, cause I'm lazy and undetermined) I upload the first chapter. In the meantime, go outside and enjoy the sunshine (or rain, or snow, or water, or whatever the fuck Mother Nature offers you on that side of the world) because being inside all day will give you a disease called addiction-to-my-electronic-device syndrome. If you think you have it, chuck your electronic devices through the window or you DIE!

Reviews? Faves? Subs? Please? Please? Please?! PLEASE?!LFKDSKVHFJBHFDIHGFLB

Have an awesome day!

-Annie (The South Side Restaurant)


End file.
